


Fast Shooter

by fantastik_obskurials



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Humor, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, some of the time anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/pseuds/fantastik_obskurials
Summary: Percival Graves has a problem. He's very probably cursed. Turns out, Newt might have the cure.





	Fast Shooter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> Inspired by this post: https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com/post/169932726237/theseus-remember-newt-nothing-comes-easy-in

Percival Graves was a man comfortable in his skin. Ageing didn’t bother him terribly much, particularly as he knew for a fact that there were many who wouldn’t have spared him a glance in his youth that now couldn’t help but stare in poorly disguised lust as he strode along MACUSA’s halls. He had no interest in them, of course, but it was nice to know his grooming efforts were appreciated.

In recent years he had had few dalliances of a carnal nature - brief liasons of convenience with a few discreet persons, nothing further. In truth, few people had ever held his interest long enough to be worth the risk of romance in his line of work. But still, he’d never had any complaints. He certainly never longed for the frequent fumblings that so characterised his early years. Age came with many benefits after all.

It wasn’t until the human whirlwind that was Newt Scamander appeared once more on American shores that things began to change. The man was infuriating, impossible, fascinating, and utterly, ridiculously beautiful. Looks alone had always held only momentary appeal for Graves; he would quickly become bored if a person had little else to recommend them. Scamander, though, defied all definition. In another life Percival might have overlooked his appeal, unconventional as it was in a package of tousled curls, distinctly odd habits and a complete disregard for both the law and risk assessment. Besides the fact that he owed the man a debt for his assistance with the Grindelwald debacle, there was something so unique and captivating about him that Percival found himself unable to remain professional.

Three weeks into Newt’s residence at MACUSA, Graves asked him to dinner, the end of which was taken up with chasing the man’s kleptomaniac pet around one of the finest establishments in New York. It was the most fun Graves had had in years.

In the weeks that followed, Percival found his life turned upside down. Where there once had been order and routine, there became a riot of colour and novelty (and between four and five near-death experiences, depending on which party you asked). Newt had a tendency to oscillate between nervous insecurity and remarkable self-assurance, the second of which happened to come with a surprisingly filthy mouth. 

After some initial nerves and blushes over intimacy, it quickly became apparent that Newt Scamander did not really understand the meaning of the word ‘shame’, and was in fact, likely put on this earth to torment the once-dormant libido of one Percival Graves. 

“Heavens above, Percy, what a day it’s been! I’m giving you twenty minutes to get ready, then I  _will_  need your cock up my ass pronto. I’ve been hard as a bloody rock since that meeting after lunch. Damned uncomfortable, so I’m going to go get started. You now have 19 minutes darling.”

It turned out that once started, Newt was damn near insatiable, but that didn’t stop their problems. See, the issue was...the issue was that Graves had been cursed. It was the only explanation for why he had turned back into a  _fucking teener_  every time Newt got his hands (or any other body part, really) on him. 

The first few times, Newt didn’t say anything, just blinked bemusedly when Percival was coming with all the force of a freight train after about three thrusts. In turn, Graves refused to say anything on the matter, in spite of the heat coming off his face. In what he believed to be a mature and helpful solution, he became very, very good with his fingers and made it a mission to suck Newt off as often as possible without making it noticeable at work. (He might have started taking extra honey in the tea Newt insisted on making). He also refused to allow Newt to return the favour, so to speak.

Everything was fine. Curses like these generally wore off after a period of time, and it had been weeks by this point. Any day now.

Except, tonight Newt wasn’t taking no for an answer. The determined little shit was stronger than he looked, and he had them flipped on the bed before Percival fully registered what was happening. And so Percival found himself breathless and laid out on his back, his boyfriend pinning him with infuriating arousing ease.

“I want to taste you, Percy, I want you in my mouth.”

Said mouth was already nuzzling at his groin, hot breath fanning over his twitching cock, and Percival definitely had some argument against this. Whatever it was. He whimpered.

“Fuck, that’s it darling, let me hear you. I’ve been thinking of this you know, getting to wrap my lips around you - I just knew you’d be so hot and thick in my mouth-” Newt was mouthing at the head of his cock now, and he was leaking, trembling and trying  _so fucking hard_  not to thrust up, not to let go.

A tongue circled the head lewdly, then nothing but _hot, wet, fuck_ -

When Graves came back to himself, he found Newt above him with a mess of cum across his face. Fuck, there was even some in his hair. He did what any brave man would do, and covered his face.

“‘M sorry” he croaked from behind his hands.

After a few seconds of painful silence, he felt wet kisses being pressed to his hips, moving lower...

“What are you doing?”

The sight of Newt Scamander between his legs, still covered in some of his cum, licking teasingly over his balls, would be ingrained on the inside of his eyeballs for the rest of his days, he just knew it. He received a smirk in response, and Newt wasn’t stopping.

“Newt-”

“Mmm poor Percy, you didn’t think I was finished with you did you? I know you’ve got more in you.”

“Newt, I can’t-”

“Do you know how fucking hot you were? Coming all over yourself, all over me, just from a kiss to your poor cock?”

And Merlin help him, he was actually hardening again.

“I’m cursed, Newt, I’m sorry I didn’t know how to-”

“I don’t think you’re cursed at all darling.” Newt was now sliding one slick finger into him, and  _fucking hell_ he hasn’t done this in years but Newt’s gentle and relentless and it feels incredible. “I think,” the little minx pauses to suckle on his rising cock, “that you’re just a desperate slut Percival. So needy for me that you can’t control yourself, in such need of a good fuck.”

He’s never made these noises in his life. 

“That’s it, so good for me baby - you’re a needy little whore but I’ll take care of you.”

Newt rises up on his knees, still pumping into his hole with one hand, the other moving to stroke his own cock above Percival’s. He’s fully hard again now, crying out at the loss of touch to his cock and pressing back onto Newt’s fingers in a blissful agony.

“I want to see you come again for me Percival. One of these days I’m going to tie you down and see how many times I can make you come, how many it takes until my little slut is drained. Mmm or I could put a ring around you, keep you hard and aching for me as I ride you, use you - you’d make such a pretty picture my darling, just like you do now.”

Those fingers are pressing right on his sweet spot, his eyes are rolling in his head, but he wants Newt to come too.

“Please,” he begs.

Newt groans, cock flushed and leaking.

“Eyes on me Percival. Mmm I’m going to come all over your poor cock now, going to mark you with my cum, and I’m not going to touch you - I want to see you come with me baby, just from my fingers fucking you, don’t you wish it was my cock?”

And Percival is lost once more, shooting helplessly, almost painfully, as he feels Newt mark him, stripes of white across his cock, his hips, his stomach. 

For a few moments, they breathe heavily together, drifting. Then Newt pecks him on the mouth and rolls to the side.

“Are you alright?” His voice is quieter now.

Percival is struggling to speak. “I’m wonderful. You?”

A bright freckled face is leaning over him, curls damp with sweat and a smile to rival the sun. Percival thinks he would happily die with this view, thank you very much, and no, that’s not just the two orgasms speaking.

“It wasn’t too much?” Newt kisses his forehead. 

“Definitely not too much.” He breathes in. Out. “You really don’t mind?”

“Oh Percy, of course I don’t! I wish you’d just told me, though.”

“Sorry.”

“Hush.” Newt curls himself into his customary spot, resting on Percival’s shoulder, and for a tall man he can make himself so small. Percival curls an arm around him, casts a quick scourgify and summons the blankets.

“Besides, it’s quite sexy, you know, that I’ve got my old man popping off like a teenager-”

Tickles are the only proper response to that, merciless tickles.

But something in Percival settles, and if he’s honest with himself (a rare enough phenomenon) he’s looking forward to going ahead with some of Newt’s plans. Maybe it’s a new lease of life for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Come say hi on tumblr @fantastikobskurials


End file.
